Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by fictionary98
Summary: Takes place during episode 2X10, The Cricket Game. My first swanqueen fanfiction. It turned out better then i planned, and if you guys like it I'll continue the story.


Emma felt betrayed and embarrassed, how could she not see through Regina's lies? Her parents were speechless. Overcome by rage she dropped the dream catcher and bolted out of the pawnshop, hearing the bell ring fiercely after the door slam. Her mind, going off on a million tangents, clouded her thoughts as she quickly sped towards the mayor's house. Emma thought she knew Regina, that she changed. Her emotions were running wild. Was she sad, angry, hurt? Hurried footsteps caught up with her.

"Emma wait!" Snow breathlessly ordered. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to make her pay for what she did!" Emma halted. Charming saw the fire in her eyes blazing. He made an attempt to calm it.

"I know you're angry and she deserves to be punished, but you can't do anything without a plan."

The blonde calmed a little, but not much. "What do you have in mind?"

Regina sat in the dining room eating lunch when she heard the soft ding from her doorbell. With a sigh she got up from her place with a clatter of silverware and sauntered over to the door. Without even having to see, she knew who would be on the other side.

Emma heard the soft click from the doorknob as it casually swung open. Regina wore a fitted red dress shirt, and a confused expression.

"Miss Swan, I assume you're here to apologize." Casually she leaned against the doorframe.

Emma glared at her with a look that could kill "I saw you do it." This got Regina's attention. How could she see her do something she didn't. Nothing made sense. Her confused look was now mixed with fear.

"What?"

"I saw you choke the life out of Archie." The blondes patience was running thin. If she just confessed now this would be over quickly.

Regina's words were panicked. "How is this possible?!"

"Magic." Charming sputtered. Regina shifted her gaze to Emma, "you—"

"I saw what happened, it was you." Her eyes locked onto the dark brown ones with a pleading look. Pleading that she might in some way be wrong about a person she'd come to accept within the last week.

"Gold." Regina said with a voice that dripped venom. "You would trust him of all people over me?!" It was her turn to be hurt, she ignored the pain from her eyes as she stopped tears from forming. The one person who had faith in her, whose opinion mattered most, was gone.

"We didn't, that's why Emma used magic." piped Snow. Regina saw a look on her face she'd seen one too many times, but the words dawned on her and she quickly looked at Emma. She was amazed. As if this woman couldn't be any more desirable.

"You can use magic?" She breathed. Emma couldn't hide the quick smile from her lips when she saw the mayor's expression. As fast as it came it went.

It was time for the lure. "You've broken Henry's heart. He trusted you." This time Emma's smile was sly as she gracefully spun around and walked off the step.

"I will not let you poison Henry against me!" She choked "He's my son!" Regina started following her.

"No he's not, he's mine!" Emma burst with emotion.

Regina saw a blue light from the corner of her eye and quickly flicked her wrist, grabbing hold of the handful of magic. "Did you really think that would work again?" she almost laughed, throwing the extinguished ball playfully at the Charmings. "You will not keep my son from me!" with a flood of anger she pushed forcefully with her arms, sending Emma soaring through the air. She was shocked that Regina would do such a thing to her, but she guessed she was asking for it. Quickly, she got to her feet.

"Henry won't choke down your lies about Archie now! You can pretend all you want, but we know who you are and who you always will be." A small voice in the back of her mind prayed that she was wrong. The weight of the world came crashing down on Regina's shoulders. She couldn't bear the pain, she had to get out.

Moving her arms, purple smoke surrounded her and on instinct Emma grabbed her shoulder; in the next second she was weightless.

Emma hit a wood floor spread eagle with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. Dizzily she sat up and took in her surroundings. Dusty boxes and old books littered the splintered surface. There was a musty stench from old paper and peeling walls, but it didn't bother her much. The area itself was about the size of a small apartment, and the only light came from the outside through a big window on the far wall. _Where am I?_ Coughing and shuffling stirred the air behind her and she remembered she wasn't alone. Regina sat leaning against the wall while she recovered from impact.

"Where are we?" Emma wondered

Regina's breath started to calm. "In the attic of the library." She made note of the books on the floor.

"I never knew there was one." Her mind strayed from the task at hand but found its way back. "How do I get out?"

"You can't," Regina muttered matter-of-factly, "No one knows about the library attic because I sealed it off years ago." Emma's face turned dark.

"Let me out of here."

"If I let you out I'm arrested and Henry will hate me, so no." Regina's voice was getting angrier by the second.

"You're a killer!" Emma shouted. It was as if the mayor was in denial and no matter how much she tried to inform her, it made no difference.

"No I'm not!" Regina yelled even louder. This time she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her tone became shaky. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying. I didn't kill Archie." They both sat staring into each others gaze unmoving. Emma searched for a lie, but only found sadness, hurt, anger, and love; probably meant for Henry. She exhaled and leaned her head back against the wall opposite of Regina.

"I want to believe you, but how can I be sure." Silence followed.

"Look into my memories." Regina answered.

"What?"

"Use your magic and look into my mind." She said hopeful. Emma seemed defeated

"I can't." came the mumble from her lips.

"Yes you can, I have faith in you." She replied softly. This grabbed Emma's attention causing her to get up and walk over to the mayor.

"How?" she asked.

"All you have to do is will it. Will the magic to allow you to see inside my brain to that night. There will be memories and thoughts. The only way to distinguish them is thoughts are off colored and sound as if they're coming through an old radio." Emma was mentally preparing herself.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Regina nodded with a smile. She knelt down in front of Regina. They'd never been this close before. Emma quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind as she held her hand over Regina's head. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

Light burst into the back of her skull like a projection from a movie. It was as if she was looking through Regina's eyes but couldn't control her actions. She could feel her emotions though, sad. Using her magic she sifted through to two days ago. Regina sat at the table much like this afternoon eating dinner alone. Worded thoughts flooded over the picture spelling Henry in numerous places, and magic withdrawal. Her food sat barely touched on its plate but she picked it up and brought it to the garbage anyway. After putting the dish in the sink she sauntered into the family room that was so empty and flicked on the TV and let her mind wander. On the couch she sat bundled in a blanket watching a lifetime movie. Emma couldn't believe this was it, she had to press on further. She fast forwarded about an hour until it was around ten. The guy in the movie had just proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes, but Emma felt Regina's sadness only grow. Present Regina was trying to push Emma from her thoughts, she could feel the pressure; but the crime happened at 10:15, she had to stay a little longer. The movie man swung his new fiancé around in an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips. Present Regina was fighting now. A single word of a thought appeared in the memory. _Emma_. Confused, and curious Emma kept watching until the scene blurred into what looked Regina's kitchen but pastel colored. Emma and Regina were cleaning up after what looked like a meal for two. Emma didn't remember this, and realized it must be a thought.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner." Regina smiled; her voice came in as if from a radio show.

"It was my pleasure." Emma replied with an equal smile. It was weird for her to see herself from the outside. Present Regina was relentless, fighting with all her might, but Emma was too curious to find out what would happen next considering they rarely got along. She kind of liked it. They both stood washing dishes until there was one left and they both reached for it. Their hands met but instead of pulling away they only held together. Present Emma was beyond confused. The two in the thought turned to each other, the dishes far from their thoughts now and looked into each others eyes while holding hands. After a moment of tension they both leaned in for a kiss, softly at first but growing more passionate by the second. Present Emma was speechless, this was more than a thought, it was a fantasy. She didn't know whether to watch or look away. She could feel coursing through Regina's veins, love. Curiosity got the better of her and she sat as a witness.

Their bodies were pressed against each other as Regina pinned Emma to the wall. Low moans intertwined in a rhythm of pleasure as their hands wandered almost hungrily across each others surface. Regina trailed a kiss down Emma's neck to her collarbone emitting an almost cry from her lips. In turn she tangled her hands in the brunette's hair. Emma grabbed the bottom of Regina's shirt and slipped it over her head with ease, barely breaking the kiss.

Present Emma became squeamish, letting her guard down, and with a final push from Regina's mind Emma snapped back to reality. Falling backwards against the wall tired from using her magic, she tried to recover her breathing and recuperate from what she just witnessed. Emma sat a gawk next to Regina who was sharing the same expression. There were no words, only the sound of breathing.

It was Emma who broke the silence. "What. Was that?" Regina was still speechless but managed an embarrassed answer.

"I didn't think you would press that far or that late." She held her head in her hands. They were still shocked.

"Well, on the bright side, I know you're innocent… How long have you felt that about me?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"Love, how long have you loved me Regina? I felt your emotions so don't lie." She looked serious but coaxing at Regina.

With a hysteric laugh she replied. "Ever since you drove that yellow bug into my town and showed up on my doorstep." This was going better then she thought. They both stared at each other unsure of what to do next. Their faces inches apart slowly closed the gap until their lips brushed each other in a lovely kiss. Emma could feel the blood rushing to her head making her dizzy. The kiss broke all too soon.

"And what was that?" Regina asked. Her eyes were happy for the first time in a long time. Emma simply answered,

"Love."


End file.
